


Shatter

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [8]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Drabble, Gen, This is a short one lads, Undarcop, Violence, but it'll have a follow up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Shatter. Noun, English. To break suddenly and violently into pieces.For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Rex got too close to one of Powers's weaknesses, and Powers shows him why it's there.





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'shatter' on Discord.
> 
> Go check out rnainframe's undarcop tag on tumblr if you like my content with Powers!

Rex didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be seeing this. He'd gotten a _little_ too close to Powers's back during a fight (close enough to feel the bionics supporting it), so his old enemy decided to... show him what happened. Unprompted. (A sign of trust, he guesses, which, y'know. That's a good thing.)

But he hadn't... He hadn't expected this.

Rex is forced to watch as Business pins Powers (young, so young, less bitter, less bionic) to the ground beneath those giant gaudy boots with a harsh laugh. Rex is a rubber band ready to snap, struggling to keep himself from acting. (He made a promise, he keeps his promises, he shouldn't test Powers's trust now that he has it.)

The boot presses down onto the young version of Powers with a sickening, horrific _crunch._ Rex's hearing isn't the best, but he hears and almost _feels_ the bones shattering, and his hands clench into tight fists.

As Rex and the current version of Powers watch the younger version's escape, Rex can see blood scattered on the smooth, glassy floor, and his stomach twists.

Staring at the young, shattered version of his enemy fills him with resolve. He doesn't voice it, but he makes a decision then and there: no one can _ever_ be allowed to hurt him like this again.

He's been accused of playing god, so why not play guardian angel?


End file.
